Welcome at the Asylum
by anamaric17
Summary: Emilie and her bloody Crumpet Veronica Varlow share some much needed time together on tour.


Emilie and Veronica NC-17 fic

Her light green eyes bore into Veronica's own pretty eyes and she turned her pale pink haired head away to watch the door click in place. A smile gracing her lips as her bloody crumpet grew nearer and her heartbeat, which she once thought she lost, beat faster in her very pale chest.

"You finally done recording for FLAG?" Veronica asked, her voice sending chills through the other woman.

"Yes. You came here for what exactly?" Emilie's words were harsh but her tone was soft and she knew her best friend would understand her meaning. She always understood her meanings.

"I came to...relieve you of your work my dearest Emmy." Veronica said snatching the bow and violin away from the other woman. Emilie felt her now empty hands becoming cramped with need to hold on to the other woman. To touch all that black, shiny hair...or to touch all that skin underneath that corset.

The singer raised up on the couch she was sitting on, knees drawn under her body and her height exaggerated by the cushions. Veronica moved back as Emilie moved in to kiss her and she opened her eyes wide waiting for any smart remark she was going to say.

"What?"

"It's a rule. I only kiss girls who don't know how to kiss yet. You my dear know alot about kissing." Veronica said smiling and twirling a finger through Emilie's pink curls which bounced in response. Emilie laughed before stretching like a cat and moving until she was in Veronica's lap. They stayed like that silently looking into each other's eyes before the singer spoke.

"What if I said that's not all I know how to do V? What if I wanted to play a different kind of game with you?" Emilie ran a hand down Veronica's face watching her reaction and loving the feel of their stockings touching. She was not sure what it was about her, but Veronica had a certain urgency about her and she loved it. The way the burlesque dancer moved, spoke, laughed, or even slept captivated the violinist in many ways. It didn't matter that she was a girl, of that for the most part the singer was into to boys in bed...she always made an exception for naughty Veronica.

Veronica placed a silky finger on her lips and Emilie bit at it playfully before she felt the dancer's arms pulling her closer.

"Let's go to you're bunk, and I'll promise to let you show me all your tricks Emmy." Veronica whispered kssing her cheek but moving back before Emilie could pull her into a real kiss. Emilie sighed and moved off the other woman before her hand was grabbed and they made their way to the tourbus.

Once there and in Emilie's bunk which was sparkly, pink, and a bit overrun with too many clothes, Veronica pulled her down onto the bed. They spent a few minutes whispering sweet nothings and lightly touching just enough to cause a stir but nothing that needed immediate attention.

"I'll miss this when we go home V." Emilie said against her plushed lips and Veronica moaned a little into her mouth before kissing her forehead.

"You know I can catch a plane when you need me over. I'm always willing." Veronica said and Emilie nodded before letting her crumpet take the lead which was rare since she was a bit of a control freak.

Moments later, the violinist was heaving into the pillows that had been spewed around her bunk and the sweat on her lovely head was mixing with the glitter. She closed her green eyes and let out a series of sounds that would definitely do well on the next cd she thought. Veronica's greedy tongue was hot, wet, and determined as it played a familiar concert between her pale legs. Emilie bucked upwards hitting her knee on the top of the bunk's frame but not caring at the moment. Her smooth hands pushed Veronica's head down harder and the nails dug into the crumpet's thick, thick hair.

"mmmmm...ahhh...V! Yessssss." She mumbled having a hard time finding words and feeling the lovely dancer's fingers playing first along her navel and then lower between the very junction of her thighs and rivaling with her tongue. Emilie gasped loudly and let out a cry that startled both of them before she felt her body tremble and the delicious, soaking feeling of release being lapped up by her ever hungry friend.

"You ok Emmy? I didn't hurt you right?" Veronica said panting as she laid her still wet mouth against the violinist's left knee. Emilie blew her a kiss and giggled as if she were a child and that made the dancer giggle too.

"I'm ok. Didn't expect I missed you that much but I'm good. Turn over it's my turn." She said still shaky and sweaty. Veronica obeyed kissing her and sharing her taste before letting the singer push her onto her back.

Emilie licked a line down from Veronica's chin to her breasts spending time there just like she knew her best friend liked. Her lithe fingers playing about Veronica's prize as if she were searching for a specific note on her violin until the dancer was begging for more.

"Do you love me V?"

"What do you think silly?"

"I would say yes but I still want to hear it."

"Fine. Yes I do love you...even if you are a bossy, manic depressive." Veronica said before grabbing Emilie's hand and placing her first two fingers in her entrance. Emilie laughed kissing the dancer's lips once more and moving her fingers eagerly until Veronica was pulling on her shoulder and calling her name.

About an hour later...4 o'Clock...

Emilie stared up at the moon or what she could see of it out of her bunk's window. Veronica's long arms around her naked body and the blankets mixed in between their limbs. She smiled turning away from the window and cuddling closer into her friend's warm body. Her pale foot hit something at the bottom of the bed and remembered the "toy" that made it easier to not need a male companion and how deftly Veronica had wielded such a tool. It made her laugh as she kicked it the rest of the way off the bed.

"Stop laughing Emmy and go to sleep." Veronica's groggy and sleep-ridden voice said before she wrapped a leg in between Emilie's and finding the singer still wet.

"It's four you know I can't sleep at this hour. I need a distraction and you won't let me go back to work." Emilie said lifting her leg a bit higher so that Veronica got the hint and the dancer kissed the back of her neck in response.

"Fine but you owe me a weekend of lovemaking at your place when this tour is over."

"Whatever you say sweetheart, you know you're always welcome at the asylum."


End file.
